When the Wall Falls
by Writingsterner
Summary: Rudy and Liesel are married during the Cold War. In 61 the wall is built. As the secret police becomes more aggressive they join the resistance and fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

When the walls falls

Chapter 1

Rudy's POV

I woke up to the sounds of bricks being placed on top of bricks. I got out of bed. My alarm didn't go off. Liesel was still sleeping. She was as Beautiful as a butter fly. I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. On the window sil stood our wedding picture. Ahh I Remember that. But as I looked out the window I saw workers building. Building a wall. I quickly got dressed throwing whatever I could find on. I went outside and exclaimed what are out doing! The workers response was the soviets ordered us to build a wall. In my head I though what how could they. I ran inside to get Liesel. Liesel I shouted!

Liesels POV

I was having a nightmare. They took him away from me. The Stazi the secret police took him away. Rudy then woke me up.

what I said he then shouted there building a wall ! I shouted what! There building a wall! What? He led me too the window. There was a brick wall barbed wire at top just finished. I felt a usher of sadness and memories sweep over me. The city divided between west and east. Stalins Rhein over us. The crisis. Everything. I started to sob into Rudy's chest. He started to stroaked my hair and said everything will be alright.

all characters are not mine they all belong to markus zusak

hey guys how you like it? As always pm me if you have any Ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

When the wall falls chapter 2

Hello open up sir! A voice said in a Russian accent

Rudy opened the door. Yes sir he responded. We would like to search your house House said who appeared to be a soviet officer. Rudy said what for?. The officer responded for resistance members. The soviet officer came in the house. Rudy could see his handgun in its holster. The officer went into the basement. When he saw a german flag (not the nazi flag) the officer looked disgusted. He spat on it. At the end of the search other officer told Rudy you better get that flag out of here before we arrest you! he then left. Rudy was relieved. That night when he and Liesel were asleep something woke them up an explosion! They both rushed to the window to see what was happening. The house across the street was on fire a soviet soldier opened the door and through a grenade in. 3 more soldiers rushed in the house. 5 minutes later 3 men with their hands at their head came out of the building. They were marched into truck and driven away. Lately resistance attacks had been common. graffiti had been painted all over building usually saying freedom. The soviet officers were abusive. one night Rudy and Liesel heard there door barge open they went to see what it was it was 3 soldiers. One put gasoline all over the first floor and threw a match in it. Rudy and Liesel had to get out! they climbed out the window and climbed down the fire escape. They got put and got in Rudy's car. Soldiers were chasing them so Rudy started the car. Liesel looked like she had been traumatized. Rudy and Liesel booked into a hotel. We would like a room Rudy said. He got one little did he know what the hotel actually was.

I do not own any of the charecterz or the book thief they belong to markus zusak.

Sorry guys for wrong chapter for it. I'm really sorry


	3. Chapter 3

the Book Thief and all of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Markus Zusak.

Rudy checked into the hotel. The lady manning the front desk said Are you here to join the resistance? Rudy had the thought of Oh no were gonna get killed and before Rudy could say no the lady cut him off. She said well come ill show you to your rooms. A man was walking in the hallway. The lady stopped. This is Friedrich Ludwig she said pointing to the man. He looked tall maybe 6 foot 2 he had a belt with some grenades in it and a pistol possibly a Luger pistol. as they were following the lady down the hall Rudy and Liesel whispered to each other. We're not here to join the resistance Liesel whispered. Rudy whispered back. I know she didn't let me say no but the soviets raided our house so we might as well say yes. The lady led them into a room with two beds. She opened a closet. The closet contained some camouflage uniforms that read on it 4th regiment, a beret, a helmet, 10 grenades, two grenade belts, two Lugers, 2 black pairs of boots, 2 knives, 2 sniper rifles, and 4 Kalashnikov assault rifles aka AK-47. The lady then said oh I forgot to say who I am. I'm Lise Ludwig and you may look around the building just don't cause that much noise. Oh and I almost forgot have your headgear on at all times. With that she left the room. Liesel said well I guess we're stuck here. I'll take the beret. I guess I'll wear the helmet said Rudy. They left the room. They went out of the room and down the red carpeted hall ways. As they were walking down the room they noticed a wooden door open and from it was coming light. They walked in. Around the tv were about 5 men and women sitting around it. All wearing helmets berets and some little hats that were in the shape of a cone. They were all wearing the uniform they had in the closet of their room and they were all sitting around the tv. One asked hey you new? Rudy responded yes. BBC news was on. This station was ban and anyone could be shot for listening or watching it one of the men said. Well what are you standing there for he pointed two to small chairs. They walked over and sat down. The room was kindve depressing because it was so dark. It felt like they had been sitting there for days when they noticed the clock in the room had struck 12 Rudy whispered to Liesel. We should go to sleep. And with that they both left the room for their beds.


End file.
